


Just One Kiss

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: One kiss. That's all Jesse ever wanted from Cordelia.





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Just One Kiss

## Just One Kiss

### by Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan

Date: Friday, April 11, 2003 1:02 PM 
    
    
         Title: Just One Kiss        
         Author: Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan ()
         Author Web Page: <http://www.aemslash.co.uk> Every Generation
         Has A Legend
         Fandom: Buffy The Vampire Slayer
         Spoilers: Welcome To The Hellmouth/The Harvest
         Categories: Jesse/Cordelia. 
         Rating: PG
         Summary: One kiss. That's all Jesse ever wanted from
         Cordelia. 
    

Archive: Yes to list archives. All others please let me know so I can come and preen. 

Feedback: Adored it? Loathed it? Couldn't give a damn either way? Let me know... I'd love to hear what you thought. 

Thanks to: You, for reading this. Paul, for being patient and understanding when I disappear into the computer room for days on end to write. Riticulan, for the beta. 

Disclaimer: Sunnydale and all recognizable characters and events are the property of Joss Whedon. This story is being written for entertainment purposes only and no profit will be made. 

* * *

Jerk. Loser. Freak 

That's what she used to call him, when she even bothered to acknowledge his presence at all. Mostly, she just ignored him; acted as though he wasn't even there. 

He was never quite sure exactly what he'd done to piss her off so much. Willow always said that it was nothing he'd physically done. It was just the fact that he existed. 

And that hurt. 

A lot. 

Because he liked her. 

A lot. 

He didn't mean to annoy, upset or offend her. He just wanted her to recognise him when he spoke to her or walked near her. He just wanted her to like him. A smile would have been nice A kiss would have been something special -something amazing were she to grant it to him. 

Just one kiss - that's all Jesse ever wanted from Cordelia Chase. 

Just one kiss - the kiss he would have tonight, at the bronze. 

Just one kiss and she would be his. 

Forever. 

~El fin~ 

* * *
    
    
         ~don't call me gigolo
         dont call me casanova
         just call me on the phone and
         baby come on over~
    

<http://www.aemslash.co.uk> \- Every Generation Has A Legend: The Fanfiction Of Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan 

<http://www.geocities.com/jbjfictionarchive> \- The Jon Bon Jovi Slash Fanfiction Archive 

<http://groups.yahoo.com/group/cassie_fic>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Adelaide Elizabeth Morgan


End file.
